Heaven's Mirror
by Jane Undergarden
Summary: The Winchesters final fight was 37 years ago. Dean was the first to die, Sam the second. Castiel lived. He's changed since the Winchesters died and gone to Heaven. He was thrown out, apparently it was his punishment. His punishment for standing up for himself, for believing in free will. His punishment to never see the Winchesters again...
1. Introduction

It's been 37 years since the final fight of the Winchesters. Dean died, Castiel blamed himself. He told himself that he couldn't get there in time but he was busy with a vampire, a spirit and a demon. It seemed that the monsters were all put into different groups to take down the Winchester brothers and Castiel. Since then Castiel's name has changed so he has his vessel, yet he still holds the name Dean gave to him to his heart.

! Warning !

I do not own Supernatural or the canon characters mentioned in this story

The others though are of my own design

If you are reading this after Supernatural has ended then the things that I have mentioned or are going to mention are not true. I have not yet watched season 14 so somethings might also be untrue and I apologize for that

Okay now that, that is out of the way lets get to reading, shall we?


	2. Morgan

"What about that dude you mentioned. What was his name? Dan? Dirk?" Morgan asked wanting to get on the fallen angel's nerves.

"His name was Dean. Dean Winchester." Castiel changed his vessel, Jimmy holding too many memories of the Winchesters, he also needed a new start. From Jimmy Novak to Cassidy Madeleine. He found it funny that his new vessel has Cas in her name. She frequently asked questions. He answered as best he could, but sometimes he didn't pay any attention to her and just focused on what he was doing at that time soon she just vanished into the back of her own mind.

"Oh hey, my dad knew a Winchester once said that he was crazy." Morgan tried again not giving up on his mission to annoy the angel.

"Morgan I'm done talking about the Winchesters."

"Oh come on Kansiel, how come? I hear you muttering Damian under your breath a whole lot. Is it 'cause you have a crush on him?" Morgan teased at the end of the sentence, but inside he hated that he said that. He knows that Kansiel has an attachment to him, which is why he keeps bothering her about it. He also may or may not have a tiny itty bitty crush on her.

"His name is Dean, and why should I tell you?" Morgan held up a hand to stop her and said.

"Cause I wanna know? Why else?" He got nervous thinking that she would catch on and figure out that he had a crush on her.

Kansiel knew. She knew that Morgan has a crush on her, she knew from the beginning. She was an angel, she could read minds. Kansiel remembered telling him once because he asked about what kind of powers she had. Maybe he forgot.

"I said I'm done talking about the Winchesters." She couldn't keep the emotion and hint of annoyance out of her voice.

Morgan's mission was accomplished. But now he was curious. Why was she annoyed? Did that David dude do something to the angel? He did, didn't he? That's why Kansiel was so hesitant to talk about him. But she keeps saying 'Winchesters' and not 'Winchester'. How many are there?

"Come on Kansiel can't you just tell me one reason why?"

"Because it's painful for me to talk about them okay?" Kansiel eyes started to water after she was done yelling at him, she turned away and flew off, the sound of chains following.

"Dammit." He just wanted to get to know the angel better not make her upset. He decided that it was best to just let her be and let her morn over Dylan or whatever the hell his name was.


	3. Dean's Gift

The forest Kansiel landed in reminded her of her time in Purgatory, with Dean.

_Don't. He's gone and happy, in heaven._

She started to walk, subconsciously pushing Morgan to the back of her mind, while the Winchesters came to the front. She thought about all the memories she's had with them and with others. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex, Charlie, Kevin-

"Kansiel?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

She jumped, caught off guard, pulling out her angel blade, turned, and got into a stance, ready to fight.

"Gabriel?" Head tilted in confusion, dropping the stance. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, let's see I'm the messenger of God, and I have a package for you. From someone very special." Gabriel summoned a small box wrapped in white wrapping paper and handed it to her. "This is for you."

She took it and inspected it. It had a little name tag on it, the only thing on it was 'To Castiel'. She assumed that it was from someone in the early 1490s to the late 2020s. "Who is it from?"

"A certain Winchester," You could hear the smirk in his voice.

Kansiel's head jerked up so fast that Gabriel couldn't believe she didn't give herself whiplash. "Dean?" Eyes and voice full of hope.

"Bingo!" He yelled, pulling out a sucker and putting it into his mouth.

She opened the package as gently as she could. Once opened something flew out and near her back, maybe a few inches away. It grew 5 times its original size. She tried to look at it, thinking that the flexibility of her vessel would let her see it but kept moving to where it just escaped her view.

Gabriel giggled a little at his sisters' struggles and pulled a phone from his pocket. "Here, turn around." He put it up to where you could see the marquise shape with the sides sharper.

Once she turned, all she heard was a small gasp. Fearing something was wrong with the gift she asked, "What? What's wrong?" It grew a bit more along with her fear

Gabriel stuttered, "Wings," was all he could get out.

"What about them?" She asked, hesitant, voice fearful. The gift grew more.

"I-I can see your wings."

"Of course you can Gabriel. You're not human." She looked back, something she picked up from she was a human, from when she was Castiel, from when the Winchesters were still alive.

_Stop it! Wait, what is that?_

Voicing her thoughts she said, "What the?"

She caught a glimpse of something black and dark blue on the gift. Worrying, she tried to get a better look at it by turning, that didn't help, considering it moves with her. She groaned loudly from frustration while Gabriel was laughing so hard he had to lay down on the ground.

"Stop. It." She threatened.

"S-s-sorry," another fit of giggles he cleared his throat with a bit of difficulty, "Sorry."

"So, the black and blue are my wings?"

"Well, it appears so."

"Dean made it right?"

"Mhhm. Well, I think so."

"So how did he do the... thing?" Not knowing what to call it she said thing.

"How am I supposed to know?" She made a bitchface, she probably learned it from Sam, "Okay, alright. I'll ask the next time I can."

"Okay, thank you."

They said their goodbyes and Gabriel left for heaven, Kansiel kept walking and wondering and remembering.

And crying.


	4. Prayers

It had been about a week since Kansiel left him in the forest behind his apartment. He was starting to get worried.

_She's been gone longer! Don't worry about her. Besides she's an angel, she can take care of herself._

_But what if she can't? What if she's hurt and can't call me? Or she got kidnapped or something! I have to make sure she's okay! But how?_

So he thought about the best thing he could do.

_Okay, we'll go there...In the morning_

* * *

_This was a stupid idea, I should have never come!_

_Shhh, this was your idea!_ He scrunched up his face and looked to the side_ Oh great now I'm talking to myself._

Once it was over he stood from the pew and walked over to the priest.

"Umm Father?" Morgan asked, unsure

"Yes? Oh hello, you must be new. What do you need?"

"How do you Uhm..." He paused knowing what he was about to say was stupid, "Okay, how do you- wait no how can you talk to an...angel?"

The priest caught off guard, looked a bit surprised, then he smiled. "You pray. You've never prayed before, have you?" He asked when Morgan looked away at the word pray.

Morgan sighed, "No, I've never prayed before. My family was never the religious type." The word, pray, felt foreign in his mouth.

"Don't worry it's not that hard. You just put your hands together like this," The priest put his hands together like he was high fiving himself, "and you address the one of whom you would like to speak to. Then you say what you would like help with and end the prayer saying 'Amen'."

"Okay, cool thanks." He turned to leave waving behind him.

"Wait!" Morgan looked back at the priest, "If I may ask, what is the name of the angel you want to pray to?"

Morgan smiled fondly, "Kansiel. Her name is Kansiel." He left.

Leaving the priest confused and a bit scared.

* * *

Morgan sat on his bed putting his hands together. "Uhh okay. Kansiel, I ask of you to come to uhh.." he paused trying to remember his address, then he looked it up, "16021 18th St SE, Hunter, ND 58048" He looked up from his phone, "Oh wait uhh. Amen?" He looked around his shared room.

"Yo dude did you just pray?" He didn't notice the door opening and jumped. He looked to one of his roommates.

"Uhh yeah? You need somethin'?"

Henry pointed his phone on his bed. Morgan got, grabbed it, and threw it at him. Luckily Henry was a good catcher.

"Thanks, dude." He turned, waved and closed the door.

"Yeah course." He looked over the room again, knowing full well that she wasn't coming. He sighed and laid down on his bed.

* * *

He woke up to knocking on his door.

"Hey dude someones here for you."

The first he thought was.. _Kansiel__!?_ He got up, "Ugh head rush." but he still rushed over to his door. He opens it so fast Henry was surprised that it didn't break off its hinges.

"Oh, it's just you." He slumped, his face from excited and happy to sad and a bit mad.

"Wha-?" Lily looked up and furrowed her brow and frowned.

He realized what he had said and took up a defensive stance, hands in front of him, right leg going back to help him stand his ground and his torso dropped bending his knees. "No! Wait I'm sorry!"

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you ya loser." She crossed her arms, "Come on let's go to your room, I wanna talk."

Morgan got out of his stance and let his sister in his room. He looked back at the small living room and saw George, another one of his roommates, looking longingly towards his sister. He caught his attention and glared at him. He saw the fear in his eyes grow. "Come on loser, hurry up!" He glared a bit longer. Once he was satisfied with the amount of fear he put in his friend's eyes he turned and shut the door behind himself.

"What'd ya wanna talk about?" He walked to his bed and sat down.

She looked at him, "I was told you were praying? What's that about?" She crossed her arms again.

Morgan looked surprised, surprised that that's what she came for. "Because I wanted to? Why else?"

"I know you. You don't do something 'because you want to.'" She lowered her voice, quoting him, "What girl problems? Ha!" She smiled, he was happy that she was happy but not happy that she was making fun of him and his 'girl problems'.

"No. And I haven't had 'girl problems' since Hailey. So, shut up." He scooted back so his back and head could meet the headboard, and to make room for his sister.

They continued to talk, soon moving away from the subject of praying. She left going back to the girl's dorms to study and stuff.

He went to sleep and dreamt about old memories of a happy family and a loving mother.


	5. AN

Hello! Sorry, but I won't be uploading a chapter today. I haven't planned anything out so you and I are in the same boat of surprises in this book. I know something about where I want this to go. I have the ending planned out, but I don't have the betweens planned. I will be uploading chapters every Tuesday. Thank you for your time and patience with me. I hope you enjoy the rest of this book. Again I'm sorry for not giving you a chapter today.


	6. James

He prayed again and again and again. She never came. Its been a month, he was more worried than ever. She's been gone longer, yeah but at least those times she sent him a text or something. He was really close to calling his friends and family and telling 'em what had happened in the past year and making 'em help him look for her. But he didn't. Not yet anyway. But he had to tell someone. So he did, his sister, Lily. He grabbed his phone and called her.

_"What's up?"_ Good, she picked up. Usually, she would be studying or something.

"Hey yeah can you come over? I wanna tell you something." There was a pause.

_"You called me for this?"_

"Uhh yeah?" He looked around his room a bit confused. He always did this. He called for no reason, to annoy her, to just tell her he was coming over and so on. He rarely texted, only when he felt sick or couldn't talk all that much, like in class.

_"Dude! Just text I was 'bouta bring her home man!"_ There was fake anger in the beginning slowly being replaced by a smile near the end. Joking that she was about to take someone home with her though they both knew quite well that she would never do that.

He just chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. When can you come over?"

_"Uhhh, maybe around 3."_

"'Kay. See you."

_"See ya." _He turned his head so he could see the clock, 2:39. He could go bother his roommates, but they all had afternoon classes.

_Ring Ring_. He looked down at his phone, James. He picked up.

_"Hey. I just wanna talk about something real quick." _Well, he sounded excited.

"Okay, sure. I'm not doing anything anyway."

_"Alright cool. So, you know those books that I found?"_

"Yeah?"

_"It's really cool! Hey, can I come over?"_

"Uhh yeah, sure I've got time to kill."

_"Cool be right there."_

It was about five minutes before he heard a knock on his door. Opening the door he saw his friend panting

"Did you run? You never run."

"Yeah well, this is very important." He rushed over to Morgan's room and gestured for him to open it. Morgan rolled his eyes, "Fine." They both moved into his room and sat on his bed. James turned and opened his bag. He pulled out the books he found in the abandoned house they explored and held one up, the title read 'Supernatural by Carver Edlund' it had two men on the cover, one with his shirt off.

"Okay and?" He was a bit confused. From the title, he guessed that it was about the supernatural.

"And? What do you mean and? Did you read the text I sent you?" He suddenly got mad, his face turning from 'I'm really excited and I wanna show you something' to 'Really? I thought you were my friend'

"No? Dude you know I barely read texts. Only when it's important and I know it's important."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." James waved it off and opened the book turning to a page with a piece of notebook paper in between, "So I did some research right?"

"Yeah?" Morgan was once again confused. He never did research, he was one of the worse kids in the school! Morgan was surprised he was even still here, but then he remembered that his parents were rich and that he had other kids do his work for him.

"And I found out that some of the things the Winchesters did, happened in real life!"

Winchester? I know that name, but how? "Really?"

"Yeah!"

There was a knock on the door, "Let me in loser!" Morgan sighed and got off his bed. "Yeah I'm comin' I'm comin'." He opened the door and- "James Zeddmore?!" Right she was still angry at him "Lily?" James looked at him and motioned, with his head, for him to come closer, "You invited your sister over?" He whispered

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Cause I have to tell her something and I guess I could tell you too," He turned so he could see his sister, "I thought that you wouldn't be here until 3?"

"Left early."

"Why?"

"'Cause I was bored," Morgan hummed, "and I really wanted to see what you would say."

"But it was Katie's party."

"And? She sucks, I just went 'cause I had nothing else to do."

"Then why did you say you would be here at 3?"

"I said around 3, not that specific."

"Uhh, guys I'm still here. And Morgan wanted to us something." James pointed out

"Right," Morgan lifted his hand to his room, the door still open, "Let's go." They all filed into his room and sat on his bed, he stood in front of them.

He took a breath, "Okay so the past year something weird and awesome has happened to me."

His sister jumped in, "Yeah I've noticed that you've been acting weird."

"Yeah me too."

"Shut up let me talk." Both grunted as a response. "Okay, this is gonna be really weird and you'll probably think I'm crazy when I'm done but I don't care, I have to tell someone." He said putting emphasis on the word someone. He took a breath getting ready to tell the story that changed his life.


	7. More?

Kansiel heard his prayers but it just felt wrong. Wrong that it wasn't Dean or Sam or anything body else that was considered family to the Winchesters, to help them or comfort or something. It felt wrong.

So, she just kept training with Dean's gift. Tring to figure out what to do with it and how it works. She's tried to go into some cities and different towns to get some material that could help but that didn't play out that well as well as she'd thought.

* * *

There were whispers everywhere she went, considering that this was a small town where everybody knew everyone. Kansiel had to go into town, she was running low on targets and chemicals to test what it was made of. The chemicals usually did nothing but when they did it would only last for around half a minute and then it would go back into the state it was the first time she saw it.

_Danger!_ Once she turned the corner- "Hey beautiful. How you doin'?"

Oh, God. The sight of his soul almost made her throw up. It was disgusting and it deserved to be in hell.

_Dean's soul- NO! Stop! He's gone! Leave it alone._

His soul belonged in hell, so she'll give him the best of it she could, as humanly as she could. Humiliation and rejection.

"I'm fine thanks for asking but don't ask again." She turned to look at him, almost gaging, "Please and thank you." _Trap set._ She bowed her head in mock appreciation and turned back to walk properly. Behind her, she heard his friends make fun of him and tease him, given he was never rejected, and apparently he won't be rejected now.

"Hey, babe come on! Just one date." _The target has taken the bait._

He jogged to catch up to her walking backward in front of her.

_Need a little help here!_ She prayed.

But she didn't need to pray as someone came out of the store right behind him and bumped into him. The store was a coffee shop so that didn't end well considering he was only wearing a wife-beater and shorts.

"Ow! What the fuck!? You should watch where you're going, ya dick." He turned to look at the person who spilled their coffee on him, he was still in Kansiel's way so she couldn't see the other's soul.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be walking backward."

_Let the fight, BEGIN!_ Shush.

She walked around the first man so that she was next to both of them. She saw the other's soul and it looked familiar but she couldn't figure out how, "Enough, you" She crossed her arms and looked at the one with the disgusting soul, "give him some of your money for his coffee." She turned to look at the one with the ruined coffee before the other could speak. "I apologize for this mess. If there is any other way that I can help just tell me."

He sighed, "It's fine, don't worry about it." She turned to look at the other but he stopped her, "But uhh just take care of yourself, and don't get with an idiot like him over there."

She let out air through her nose, mimicking a laugh, "Okay, you two can sort the rest of this out and not act like children. Right?" She really needed to go and get more stuff.

They both nodded not wanting to argue with her and go on with their day, the one with the disgusting soul gave up. She walked off to another store when she realized why she recognized the other. It took her a bit but she finally got it.

That was Ben Braeden's child.

* * *

"Hello!" Kansiel jumped and let out a small yelp, she turned to her left, "Don't." She glared at her brother who was doubled over with laughter.

"S-sorry. I-its just so easy to scare you."

"If you're done, what do that you want?" She crossed her arms and got into a defensive and authoritative position.

"Right sorry." He cleared his throat. He summoned a scroll that would usually be used in medieval times, Kansiel just rolled her eyes. "To Castiel," He deepened his voice while her eyes widened, it was from Dean again! "I have finally found a way to contact you. Through your loser brother. Wait, what?! I'll have to have a word with him, anyways. I want to give you another gift. From your best friend, Dean Winchester. P.S. Don't forget about me." Gabriel turned the scroll into a letter and summoned a jacket and necklace. It was Dean's. He pushed all of it in her direction, she took it gingerly, as if it was glass and she didn't want to break it.

"It says more but that got the point across, and you can read it yourself."

_Dear, Castiel/Cas_

Kansiel chuckled, knowing Dean wrote it. The 's' giving him away.

_It's Dean, never really wrote a letter before so this is my first time. That sounds weird, ignore that. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and Sam does too. _

_Hey Cas, it's Sam. _She knew it was him, both the Winchesters' handwriting was different but if you didn't know it was two different people writing then you would have figured that it was one person. _I just wanted to let you know that Dean misses you a whole lot more then I do but I still miss you. Anyways I should let Dean get back to writing he's pacing. _

_Dean again just wanted to say that we found a way to see everyone here. There are some people who didn't join of course but that doesn't matter. It's their decision, not ours. We found Dad and Mom. They're both in their heaven, they share one. So, that's kinda cool. We found Jimmy too and his wife, they also joined. We told Dad everything and stuff, he said that he wants to meet you, I mean who wouldn't want to meet the awesome angel that gave up literally everything just for us? So, yeah. Also, I've finally found a way to contact you, through your loser brother. Anyway, I want to give you another gift._

_From your best friend, Dean Winchester. P.S. Don't forget about me!_

It was short but it meant everything to Kansiel. It meant so much that by the end she was on the verge of crying. "If you need me just call. You know how." was all Gabriel said before he did a two-finger salute and flew away, remembering something she didn't. She sat down on the forest floor putting the things Dean gave her on her lap. When she was done crying she looked up seeing that it had started to rain, but it didn't get on her. Thinking that she was under a branch that wasn't there before she looked up. What she saw was the first gift Dean gave her, sheltering her from the rain.

A small smile formed on her face, tears running down it.

* * *

1,231 words my dudes!


	8. The Story

_I was walking from the train station to Hannah's house, 'cause I was visiting her. You know how she lives at the edge of where her town, right, and how she has a forest near her house? _

**Yeah?**

_When I was done visiting with her I asked if I could just take a walk in the forest, 'cause school was being a bitch and you guys know that I gotta take walks when I'm mad and stuff, and she said 'Yeah go ahead but there is one thing you have to remember' she took a pause, 'weird things happen in that forest, so stay close to where you entered' and I got really confused and asked 'What? What kind of things?' she said 'Weird things like unexplainable things' 'Like supernatural like things?' 'Yeah' but you guys know how I am I didn't believe in the supernatural. So, I just took a walk in the forest and like maybe ten minutes in I heard a sound, kinda like how an animal would sound if it was hurt, like a whine or something and heavy breathing. So, I went to check it out, see if I could help._

**Why?**

Yeah, why? You could have like died or something!

_Well, I didn't. Anyways, I saw something...__ terrifying, if I'm honest. _

What'd you see? 

_I saw a person, a girl. She had chains on her and she was laying down on the ground, she seemed lifeless but the sounds were coming from her so she couldn't have been dead. I ran over to her to check if she was really dead. I checked her pulse, it was working so then I took out my phone and called 911. They asked me some questions and then told me to stay where I was and that they would be there right away. I took them less than maybe 10 minutes to get over there. They took off the chains and carried her out on a stretcher to the hospital. I stayed back for a bit, looking around to try and figure out what happened to her. Then I looked at the space where she was, where the chains were supposed to be, but they were gone. So, I looked around the clearing for 'em. I couldn't find 'em. They were just gone. So I went to the hospital to check up on the girl, they didn't let me in, 'cause she was in surgery. Instead, I went to the bakery to get something to eat, then I came back to check on her. Apparently, I had found her at the right time, 'cause they said that if I had found a little bit later she would have been dead. So, I saved a life, but that wasn't the end of it._

**What do you mean that's not the end? It's already crazy! What else could hav****e**** happened? And where did the chains go did you ever find out?**

_A lot, there's a whole lot more to this story. And there's a whole lot that you guys don't know and yeah I do know where the chains are._

**Where?**

_Can you guys just let me tell the story?_

'Kay but what do you mean by there's a lot more to this story?

_Let me tell the story and then you'll know._ They both held their hands up in fake surrender._ Thank you. They let me into her room she was sleeping I guess, 'cause she wasn't awake. I called Hannah and told her to come over to keep me company but she said that she had to write a paper for her boss and I was just there, alone and bored. But after I was done talking to Hannah the girl woke up and __nurses__ and __doctors__ came running into the room, I was pushed out. So I asked a nurse near the door what was happening. He said that she woke up and we have to ask her some questions and go over a routine, then he just turned back to the girl. I left and went over to Hannah's place. Like five minutes in I got a call from the hospital to come back and go over some stuff with them, it sounded like the nurse I talked to when I asked what was happening. I went back to the hospital and the first person I saw was the same dude, while we were walking to the girl's room he told me that he was the head nurse for her and that she was number one patient. We kept talking until we got to her room then he gave me a piece of paper with a number on it and told me to call if I needed any help with anything. He turned to walk away but he turned back to me and said to take care of her and that if I didn't he'll find me and hurt me in a way that I would have never imagined. I'm not gonna lie that was kinda weird._

**Yeah, 'cause he barely knew her. So, why would he say that? Did you ever find out?**

_No, I never found out. But I ignored it and went inside her room. She was in bed, she looked up and saw me. I instantly felt weird. I think it was her eyes, they weren't real, well I mean they were but they weren't a color that I ever knew. So, I felt pinned and I just stuttered out words and made myself look stupid._

What'd you say? 

_Something stupid I don't remember anything other than that, 'cause she just looked confused and tilted her head a bit. _He started to mutter

**Uhh, Morgan? Morgan?! **She sighed **MORGAN!**

_AH! Gah, what? _She made a gesture for him to continue _Right. Uhh, where was I? Oh yeah! Uh, she looked confused then she asked if we could go to the cafeteria 'cause she was hungry. So I went to go get a nurse or doctor to see if we could go to the cafeteria, they said yeah we could but I have to go get a wheelchair and push her there. So I did and we went to the cafeteria, and while heading there she told me her name, it's Kansiel. Anyways, before we could go to the line there was this douchebag that stopped us by standing in front of us and asked what I was doing here. I was really confused 'cause I have never met him before and just I said what? He said that fags weren't allowed here. Then I remembered there were still people like this and I was dumbfounded, to be honest with you and before I could say anything Kansiel said something along the lines of them having an open policy of letting douchebags in. Then he was just shut his mouth 'cause he was about to say something, stood taller then he did before and uncrossed his arms putting them to his side, embarrassed. I just went around him and got into line. The hospital surprisingly had good food. Anyways after getting the food, we went back to her room and there was a note on her bed. She grabbed it really fast and didn't let me see it, I just let it be. _

**You ever find out-**

_No, I never found what it said. Can we ask questions when I'm done? Please?_

**Okay.**

_Thank you. She got up to get back into the bed, I grabbed the trays and put them on the moving table thingy. We ate when we were done I went to go put the trays away but a nurse stopped me and said that she could take them back that I have to stay and take care of her. So, I let her, went back into the room. We talked for a bit, well I was the one doing the talking she just sat there and let me. She stopped me and asked if I knew what she was. I was really confused about this and I got scared I said no? What are you? I was scared that I had just saved a murder or something. She just hummed and nodded, then she asked you've never heard of me? Now I was really scared, I shook my head eyeing her suspiciously. She opened her mouth to say something but a nurse came in and asked me to leave. I left and went back to Hannah's house and told her what happened. _

There was a knock on the door.

_Hold on I'll get and just tell them to leave._

He walked over to the door and opened it ready to tell the person on the other side to go away no matter who it was. What he didn't know was that the person on the other side was one who he was just talking about. Surprised he opened it more, reveling her to his sister and best friend, he let her in

"We have to talk." Was all she said.


	9. What?

"We have to talk."

Morgan couldn't have been angrier in his life, "What?" Said through gritted teeth, voice deepened and eyes narrowed. Kansiel could easily tell he was angry but she didn't care. The others in the small apartment were confused, questions running through their heads, only one of them brave enough to ask, and ask she did.

"What the hell is happening? Who are you?" Lily asked as she looked at Kansiel. Kansiel turned to look at her, letting her see her eyes. "You're the girl from the hospital."

"How do you know about that?" She turned again to look at Morgan, "Did you tell them that? Where are you going to tell them _that_? Something that could potentially hurt them or kill them!?" Now it was her turn to be angry.

"Yeah! They have a right to know!"

Lily and James had a feeling that this wasn't the first time this happened. So, they turned, went back into Morgan's room and let them argue. They both sat down on his bed, listening to the yelling on the other side of the door, stunned.

* * *

It's been half an hour and the yelling stopped maybe ten minutes ago. Ten minutes ago they heard wind and chains. They just sat there in the silence, knowing how Morgan was when he was mad or when someone walks out on him, in this case, flies out on him. Lily, being the bravest of them both, decided that he's had enough time to calm down and opened the door to check on him. He was sitting at the small round table with his head in his right hand and phone in his left, talking softly into it. She walked to him, trying to be as quiet as she could.

"-Know. Yeah, okay. Got it. Thanks. Wait I never got your... name." With that Lily walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't jump making her think that he knew she was there. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Fine."

"Who was that?" She nodded to the phone in his hand, now resting on the table.

"Ya know that guy that I was talking about? The uhh nurse guy?"

She moved to cross her arms, "Yeah?"

"That was the guy on the phone."

"Wait, hold on, you called him? Why?"

"He told me to call if I needed any help and I did."

"What'd he say?"

"He said to just leave it, that she'll sort it out on her own."

"That was her?" They both looked over to see James walking over to them and taking a seat, Lily sat down too.

"Yeah." Morgan nodded

"Does that happen a lot?" James being who he was, was curious and need to know everything he could.

"Does what happen a lot?"

"The arguing."

Morgan hesitated, "No." Lily knew when her brother was lying, but she didn't push. There was a moment of silence, with no one knowing what to say. Lily piped up, making Morgan and James jump, saying that they should go get something to eat. "Nah I have to stay here and make sure that if she comes back I can help her. That was another thing he said to do."

"Okay, your loss." Lily looked over at James while he was walking out the door and sighed with shaking her head.

"You know how he is. You sure your okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"'Kay" She walked out the door, closing it behind her. Soon after Morgan let out a sigh, he got out of the chair to move to the couch. He remembered something Kansiel said while near the end of their fight, 'You'll never be like him, so quit trying'. _What does that mean, who is 'him'? Why did she say that?_ He let his mind wander, jumping from subjects like Kansiel to his friends to what his sister and friends are getting, mostly stupid stuff.

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" but before he could even get up he heard a voice right behind him, "Already inside." It was a voice full of snark and sass, he jumped maybe two- no three feet high and turned. He saw a short man with golden hair wearing a green jacket and jeans, hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" Voice shaky and fearful

The stranger held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa sorry for scaring' you man, just looking for my sister."

"And who would that be?"

"Well she _was_ known as Castiel but you humans are really weird and don't stick with a name for lower angels and now she's known as Kansiel."

"You know her? How?"

"Well, let's see I have many names one of the most known being an Archangel," Morgan's eyes widened, "the other being the messenger of God, but my name is Gabriel."

Morgan's brain short-circuited, _Wait, what? Gabriel? THE Archangel? How would he know about Kansiel?_

"Wow, quite the fanboy we have here." Now Morgan was even more confused.

"Sorry, what?"

"Didn't Kansiel tell you?" Morgan shook his head, "Angels can read minds." He said that as if Morgan was supposed to know that.

_But we are supposed to know that. She told us when we asked that one time remember?_

_Oh yeah, wait if angels can read minds then that means-_

"Oh yeah. Angels can only read minds if you want them to, subconscious or not." Gabriel was lying, he wanted to have some fun with this, he knew that Kansiel already knew about this, 'cause he lied and he doesn't think that Morgan ever told her to not read his mind as Dean did. Anyways, it looks like he was able to calm down Morgan.

"Okay so uhh. Why do you need to see Kansiel? Or is this angel business?"

"Just something I have to give her."

"Oh, okay. Do you know who it's from?"

Now Gabriel was confused, why would he want to know who it's from. Then he remembered, he likes Kansiel, Kansiel must have told him about the Winchesters, he must be jealous, oh ho this is gonna be good. "Oh no one, just an old friend. He's been giving her gifts."

_Gifts? What kind of gifts? _

_Didn't you see it? Kansiel had a leather jacket on and I think a necklace. _

"Do you know who the friend is?"

"Oh yeah 'course I do."

"Who is he?" Morgan was getting impatient.

"Just one of the best hunters in the world."

_Hunters? Is it that what Kansiel called a monster hunter?_

"And who would that be?"

"Dean Winchester. Oh, I gotta go, heaven calls and all that." Gabriel flew away, Morgan found it weird that he didn't hear chains follow. Then he heard the door open along with his sister arguing about something stupid, but he didn't turn he was too shocked.

"-because that's not how it works! Hey, Morgan are you okay?" Lily looked over at her brother staring at the wall.

"Hey, James?" He sounded far away.

"Yeah?" James wouldn't admit it, but he was scared.

"You said something about a Winchester. Could you tell me more about them?" Again he wouldn't admit it but he was scared.

"Uhh sure. What do you need to know?" He felt as if he was in an old crime movie talking to the boss of a mafia wanting information on his next target.

Morgan turned and looked him in the eye, "Everything."

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" Lily was the one to get it as her brother and James were in the bedroom talking about the 'Winchesters', whoever they were. She opened it revealing-

"MORGAN!" Lily's hands moved to cover her ears ducking her head as if the sound could hit her, "Ow." She glared at the girl on the other side of the doorframe. "What are you doing her Emma? Morgan broke up with you like, five years ago."

"Yeah, but he did that because he loves me."

_Right, she's stupid. No wonder why she still likes Morgan._

"Emma Lake." Lily turned hearing the girl, Kansiel, from earlier. She remembered feeling a rush of wind along with the sound of chains 'bout ten seconds ago.

"Who are _you_?" _She sounds like she from one of those popular girls from those old movies in the early 2010s. _

"Lily that's rude." Kansiel turned her head to look at her directly, as if she was a teacher, scolding her.

"But true!" They all turned and saw Morgan coming out of his room, holding one hand up with a finger pointed to the ceiling soon letting it fall to his side, followed by James. "Hey, _Cas_." She froze at that, staring at him.

"Wha-what?" Tears formed in her eyes, shoulders tense, voice not as strong as it was before.

"I know who you are. Who _Dean _was, but he's dead now isn't he?" Now James really felt like he was in an old crime movie.

"Don't talk about him like that." She sounded as if she was on the edge of crying.

"Why? He _made_ you betray heaven for him and his _brother_. Why would you still even remotely like him?"

"Because he's better then you'll ever be!" Now she was angry and sad, something Dean once promised to never let happen when he was around, and Winchesters keep their promises. From a newly made loop on Kansiel's belt, the shield flew to the front of her and morphed into something softer and lighter, a fluffy blanket, moved to cover her. She didn't know what to do so she just backed up to the wall and slid down it, letting it shield her from the world outside. It was quiet, soon a soft melody started to play, made specifically for a fussy cherub to fall asleep to, and apparently it worked on adult angels too. The room so silent they could hear the sound of metal breaking. It morphed from the blanket to the shield growing in size to where it reached the ceiling. The world around it seemed foggy as the shield changed colors, make a picture of a man known as Dean Winchester, one of the best hunters in the world.

"Hey," He nodded, smiling, with his hands in his green jacket pockets. His eyes like Kansiel's, intense, but green.


	10. Dean

"What?" Morgan thought that he heard his voice, it seemed so small and shaky.

"You." Dean pointed at Morgan, "I trusted you, and you do this?" He switched from his pointer finger to his thumb pointing behind him while lowering his voice making it more dangerous then Morgan or anyone else in the room has ever heard.

Morgan swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking, "D-do what?"

Dean moved to cross his arms, "Hurt Cas." Morgan looked at his eyes for the fifth time before looking back at the floor. This was Dean Winchester the best hunter ever and what he was about to do was the stupidest thing he has ever done.

He took a deep breath and looked Dean straight into his eyes, "What? Hurt Kansiel? I thought that angels couldn't have feelings, especially not for hunters who use them to get what they want."

The shield grew from the sides letting him see more people Dean motioned to a taller man, "This is my brother, Sam. He told me that you were the best choice to help Cas after we finally found a way to watch over her. Weird right? It's usually the angels watching over the humans. I trusted him after about a week of watching you. I wanted to watch a bit longer to see if you were the best choice, but Sammy said that we didn't have much time. So, we just went with you to make sure that Cas doesn't try to kill herself, but that hasn't worked as she's tried to kill herself what is it? Five times?"

That shut him up, for some reason he felt betrayed. Why would she try to kill herself? Does she hate him so much that she would kill herself to get away from him? These questions and more ran through his head making him silent, spaced out and dizzy. Lily took notice of this and pulled him to a chair at the table before looking at Dean and asking, "What the hell was that? Who are you?"

"I let him have a chance at seeing what a douche he was. My name is Dean Winchester was one of the best hunters in the world, Micheals sword, righteous man, and charge of an angel of the Lord, Castiel, now known as Kansiel." Now that shocked Lily, the girl hidden behind Dean was an angel? Now that she thought of it what the hell is that thing made out of? Wait, Morgan didn't finish his story, did he? Wait does that mean angels exist. Does that mean demons exist!?

Dean immediately saw Lily panicking and tried to calm her down, "Hey, don't worry! You've got one of the best angels on your side." That made a question pop up in her head.

"What kind of powers does she have? I mean if she has any 'course."

"A lot I was told that angels have more powers then we know, but I'll tell you the ones that I do know." He went on to explain the powers and answer any questions she had, and twelve minutes in Emma interrupted.

"What is happening!?" Her being the person she is decided that it was a good idea to scream to get everyone's attention. Dean winced and turned to her, sighing, deciding to just summarize it.

"Monsters exist. Ya know vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and ghouls. So do angels, demons, and gods. The people who kill them are known as hunters, that's what I was before I died, one of the best. Anyways, once you're in the life you can't get out, no way, because either you die or get sucked back in." He looked over to his right, at Sam, then focused his eyes on a woman who had short blonde hair and was wearing a light green flannel, then looked back at Emma, clearing is throat. "Yeah. Anything else?" They all shook their heads. "Okay well, make sure that Morgan isn't a douche to Cas anymore or else I'll come back and beat his ass. Thank you and good night." He did a two-finger salute before the colors distorted and it became clear again. Shrinking and flying over to Kansiel's blanket and morphed into it.

There was a moment of silence, "What the hell just happened?" It was quiet as if he was expecting to get jump scared, but it didn't happen. Morgan looked at the others his eyes landing on James last, seeing his friend looking at the ground trying to figure something out. "Hey, James. What's wrong?" He didn't look up from the floor, "I don't know. I think I remember my Dad talking about a Dean Winchester once but I didn't realize till now."

"What'd he say about him?"

"Something about him being the biggest douchebag he's ever met or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like the dude we just met."

"He's not like that." They all turned to look at Kansiel, getting up from the floor.

"What?"

"He's not like that. Not usually anyway."

"What's he usually like?" Once again Morgan, him being him, wanted to know more about the man that his crush liked, wanting to see if he could hurt him in some way.

"I- no. I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't do you not have ears or something why do I have to repeat myself?" He shut up, "I'm not talking about De- the Winchesters, alright?" He nodded, "Good. Now I'm going to leave and you won't ask James or anyone more questions about them and don't research anything, 'kay?"

"Fine." She nodded the blanket forming into the shield and moved to go behind her, she flew away.

Lily looked over at her brother, only seeing the backside of his head but knowing him well enough that he was gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes, once again angry at the angel for flying away during the conversation. Before she could walk toward him to calm him, even if it was a little bit, he turned to the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

* * *

The door opened, it was Morgan.

"Morgan!"

Lily looked up and once she saw it was her brother she got up out of her chair and walked to him, slapping him once she reached him. "Ow! The hell was that for?"

"Dean came back once you left told us of what happened to Kansiel in your care. Letting her go on a hunt by herself? The hell is wrong with you?"

"She's an angel. She can take care of herself."

James grabbed Emma's arm leading her into Morgan's room, knowing that the two were about to fight and when they fight it doesn't have to best outcomes.

But Emma had the wrong idea. "What are we doing here?"

"Hiding?" The way she said it made him confused, considering she said it seductively. She made a disappointed sound, the sound of the two Saint's shouting was loud enough to where you could barely hear it. They continued like that for ten more minutes the shouting stopped after that, both seemingly tired of arguing.


	11. Another AN

Hey, so I might be taking a break. I don't know where to go from here, as I've said before I have some small middle parts planned but don't know how to connect them to the main story. Also, I had an idea, made a small chapter, and posted it, barely any idea where it was headed, no character development other than Morgan has a crush on Kansiel and that she was sad that the Winchesters were dead and that she couldn't see them, and no storyline. Oh yeah and it's pretty hard to make a minimum of 1,100 words chapter in one week with school, sleep, eating, transportation, and more. So, yeah I'm going to be taking a break, I am not abandoning this book I can promise you that and I will come back, so don't worry about that, but what I don't know is when that one's a mystery. Anyways, thank you for reading this book so far and remember that I'm not going to be gone forever and that I'm not dead.

Sincerely, Jane Undergarden


	12. Update

Hello there! I am going to be posting the updated version on a different story instead of this one. Thank you for your patience with me and my 'not-planning-stories-out-before-posting-them' stuff.

See you!


End file.
